wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Bliss
Bliss appeared on the June 20, 2013 episode of NXT, coming into the ring with the other NXT divas to congratulate Paige on becoming the first NXT Women's Champion. On the August 21, 2013 edition of NXT, Bliss appeared in a backstage segment with Tyler Breeze. Bliss appeared as a ring announcer on the November 20 edition of NXT. She appeared on the March 7 episode of NXT, in a segment with Adam Rose. On April 5, she unsuccessfully challenged Paige for the NXT Women's Championship at WrestleMania Axxess. On April 6, Bliss, along with Sasha Banks and Charlotte, made an appearance at WrestleMania XXX as a part of Triple H's entrance to face Daniel Bryan. In May, Bliss finally made her televised in-ring debut on May 8 episode of NXT, competing in a tournament for the vacant NXT Women's Championship. Bliss defeated former WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox in the first round but lost to Charlotte in the semi-finals. On the June 19 episode of NXT, Bliss defeated Sasha Banks following interference from Charlotte and Summer Rae. After some hiatus from the ring due to injury, Bliss returned on the March 11, 2015 episode of NXT, defeating Carmella. The following week, she defeated NXT Women's Champion Sasha Banks by count-out. This led to Bliss being granted a championship match against Banks on March 25, which she lost. On the May 13 episode of NXT, Bliss defeated Carmella after the NXT Tag Team Champions Blake and Murphy set up a distraction. On May 20, at NXT Takeover: Unstoppable, Bliss helped Blake and Murphy retain their championships against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady, turning heel in the process. On the June 3 episode of NXT, Bliss once again defeated Carmella, with Blake and Murphy in her corner. On the July 29 episode of NXT, she helped Blake and Murphy retain the tag titles against The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch). Blake and Murphy lost the NXT Tag Team Championship to The Vaudevillians at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn, and Bliss would have an altercation with Blue Pants during the match. Bliss would go on to defeat Blue Pants in a singles match on the September 2 episode of NXT. In October 2015, Bliss started a feud with the NXT Women's Champion Bayley when Bliss interrupted Bayley's celebration about her match at NXT Takeover: Respect, confronting her and stating she has her sights set on the championship. After Bliss lost to Bayley in a six–person mixed tag team match, the two faced off in the main event on the November 18 episode of NXT, where Bliss was unsuccessful in capturing the championship. On the January 13, 2016, episode of NXT, Bliss competed in a number one contender's battle royal, which was won by Carmella. After Blake and Murphy lost to Austin Aries and Shinsuke Nakamura on the May 18 episode of NXT, Bliss and Blake abandoned Murphy. One week later on the May 25 episode of NXT, Bliss competed in a triple–threat match against Nia Jax and Carmella to determine the number one contender to Asuka's NXT Women's Championship at NXT Takeover: The End, which was won by Jax. After being drafted from NXT to SmackDown as part of the 2016 WWE draft which took place on July 19, Bliss made her main roster debut for the brand on July 26, where she confronted Becky Lynch before being interrupted by the brand's other female talents. Two weeks later, Bliss achieved her first victory on the main roster by defeating Lynch after she replaced Eva Marie in the match on the August 9 episode of SmackDown. The following week on the August 16 episode of SmackDown, Bliss teamed with Natalya in a losing effort to the team of Carmella and Becky Lynch, after a distraction provided by Eva Marie and Naomi. One day later, a six-woman tag team match was announced for SummerSlam between Bliss, Natalya, and Marie against Naomi, Lynch, and Carmella, but following Marie's suspension on August 18, her place was taken by the returning Nikki Bella. Bliss's team would ultimately win the match at the pay-per-view. At Backlash, on September 11, Bliss competed in a six-pack elimination challenge to determine the inaugural WWE SmackDown Women's Champion, but she was eliminated by Naomi. Two days later on the September 13 episode of SmackDown Live, Bliss won a five-way match to earn a Women's Championship match against Lynch at No Mercy, however, due to Lynch suffering a legitimate injury, the match was postponed and Bliss instead faced Naomi in a losing effort. The championship match was rescheduled for the November 8 episode of SmackDown. Lynch successfully defended the title against Bliss, albeit in controversial fashion (the referee did not see Bliss' foot on the rope when she submitted to the Dis-arm-her). The two were then announced to team together as part of Team SmackDown at Survivor Series on November 20, 2016. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, after Nikki Bella was mysteriously attacked backstage, which caused Natalya to become her replacement, the SmackDown women's team went on to compete against the Raw women's team, but was unsuccessful in winning the match. On the November 22 episode of SmackDown, Bliss was informed by SmackDown Live Commissioner Shane McMahon that her rematch against Lynch for the SmackDown Women's Championship would be scheduled for the TLC pay-per-view, leading to a contract signing on the November 29 episode of SmackDown that ended in a brawl with Bliss putting Lynch through a table, adding the stipulation to the title match as a tables match. At the TLC event, Bliss defeated Becky Lynch in their tables match to win her first title in WWE, and becoming the new SmackDown Women's Champion. Category:American wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:People from Ohio Category:Current Superstar Category:SmackDown Women's Champions Category:Raw Women's Champions Category:RAW Superstars Category:FPO Category:WWE Women's Tag Team Champions